I Want You & Only You
by fiftyshadesaddict
Summary: Christian and Ana are both 16 years old, living in Seattle. Ana's dad is a big time lawyer working with Carrick. Ana and Christian become friends. However, Elena wants Christian and Linc wants Ana. Christian and Ana fall in love with each other but one falls under the sub tree. Will the other be able to save them, before its too late.
1. Chapter 1

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. This is my first fan fiction and i would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

**Ana's POV**

I'll admit, i am rebellious. My mother Carla and father Ray Steele, divorced 5 years ago when we lived in Georgia, Savannah. When they divorced, mom remarried to a well-off real estate agent; and i chose to stay with dad and we moved to Seattle so Dad could continue his career as a lawyer. Luckily for Dad, he made it, big-time. He is a rich lawyer with his own firm and he went into business with Carrick Grey. Carrick is a nice man, so is his wife Dr.G. I call Grace Dr.G because she is a paediatrician and i just think Dr.G sounds cooler than Grace or -Grey.

Anyway, before my mother left me and dad, i was good daughter. I did my homework when i was suppose to, i use to be the trophy daughter that everyone wishes was theirs. Nevertheless, that changed when mom left. I have become rebellious. I don't take shit from anyone. And i mean anyone. I am still respectful to my Dad. If it weren't for him, i would have ended up in care because mom's new husband didn't want me as part of the package, even though he never met me, and mom is a hopeless romantic that would have sent me off, if it meant she got remarried. I am not rude intentionally, only if somebody is rude or inconsiderate to me or someone else, then the claws come out bitches!

Dad and I moved into a new mansion not far from Carrick & house. Dad thought it would be better so that if a situation ever occurred with the law firm, Dad and Carrick wouldn't have to commute so far. We have been in Seattle for 9 weeks, which is enough time to get settled back in. We used to live here a long time ago, so i know my round like the back of my hand. I never knew anybody because we lived in the other end of Seattle, and I never knew anybody. One year, Dad suggested we take a holiday to Detroit. While we were there, Dad went to get us breakfast and met Carrick. Dad suggested to Carrick how lovely the west coast is, and when we moved to Georgia, Carrick and Dr.G, along with their children, who i never met, moved to Seattle.

Our house is quite spacious; we even have a cleaner in their 50's called Marie. But, i still help her and i often cook. She comes to our house every Sunday. In the nine weeks since we've been back in Seattle, i have a new best friend, Katherine Kavanagh. Kate and her brother Ethan are really easy to get along with. Kate tells me she is fairly popular at school, as is Ethan. Luck is on my side, seeing as Dad gets along with Mr and Mrs Kavanagh very well. Kate has given me the low down of how the school life works over on the west coast. Honestly, i don't give a fuck. I'll go to school, get good grades, at the same time as being a first class bitch to anyone who so much as gives me a dirty look.

Last year when i was 15, my boyfriend, at the time, Blake, taught me a few things about sex. Turns out i am rather good at giving head. I never loved Blake, but i was turned on by him a lot! He was hot, popular, and as it turns out so am i. We were the schools most talked about couple. But when mom decided that she was going to remarry, and that Dad and I were moving, Blake and I decided that we should separate, the whole long distance thing, never works, especially for two people not in love. It was just sexual things between us. He hated girls approaching him and i hated boys approaching me.

BEEP BEEP!

As i peer out of the window, i see Kate in black town car. We are going shopping today so i can buy some clothes, seeing as i detest the ones i have now and i really need to go and collect my uniform seeing as school starts in 5 days. I open the hallway window and shout for Kate to come up while i get ready.

As she comes in my room, with leggings, a long sleeved stripy pink and black top and black dolly shoes, she has a wide grin of her face.

"What's with the grin Kavanagh?" I question her.

"I'm just happy to be shopping. I generally go by myself or with Mom, but i never have any real friends, that don't want to be with me because of the money. You're my best friend Steele, and don't forget that"

"Kate, when we get to Lakeside School on Monday, we are going to kick ass! I don't take shit, and you're popular, between us, we will rock that place. Besides, not to be vain, but we could easily make half the boys do anything we want"

"That's where you're wrong. We have those blasted uniforms that we have to wear. And you're not allowed accessories either"

"Kate, we don't need accessories. You might want the good girl reputation, I on the other hand, don't care whatsoever. If they don't like the way i turn up to school they can go and fuck themselves"

"Haha, this is why i love you Ana! You're so funny and full of life, but at the same time you're innocent through and through"

"Good, job only you can see that quality of me" I add a wink which has her laughing. "Okay, stop laughing and tell me what shops we are going to today, so i know what to wear"

"Umm, how about Neiman Marcus, i know a lot of people in their twenties go there, but Ana, you have a figure to die for, you have curves in all the right places, you're backside is phenomenal and your tits are amazing. And before you ask, no I am not a lesbian, just envious that you can have such an amazing body"

"I'm a 32C, with a slim waist, flat stomach, and legs to die for even i know that. However, i still like food. I would rather eat and be a size 20, then not eat and be a size 2"

I throw on a knee length white strapless summer dress. I slip on a pair of black dolly shoes and grab my clutch purse. I'm going to be doing enough shopping as it is, let alone carrying a big bag around when i can carry my white blackberry, clear lip gloss and cash in a clutch. When i come out of my walk in wardrobe, Kate whistles. I smile at Kate and we head downstairs. As we are walking across the foyer, Kate asks

"Ana, i forgot to ask you, do you want a lift to school on Monday, seeing as you don't have a car yet"

"That won't be necessary Kate" My father's comforting voice echoes the foyer.

"Hey Dad, me and Kate are heading off now. And why won't i need a lift to school are you planning to take me or something"

"Annie, i have a little surprise for you" He wraps me in an embrace "I know this year has been hard on you, but i love you and want to make you happy, so i have brought you something, come with me". Kate and I follow Dad through the house, out the back door, to the garages. Dad beams at me, and gives me a set of keys, out of his pocked and kisses me on my forehead. He then uses his remote to open the garage, and i see a white audit t convertible. Kate and I gasp and Dad laughs.

"I take it you like it Annie, sweetheart"

"Dad, y-yoou brought me a car! A really nice car! A brand new, really nice car" I exclaim.

"Annie, i make more money than i ever thought possible right now. I have millions of dollars i know that both of us aren't used to money, but i want you to have the best but i know that you aren't a big fan of clothes and such. So i though, if i buy you practical things, like a car, it will put my mind at ease, knowing you're driving something safe. You already have your electric red motorbike. But i thought, for school, take the car so you can put you're books and stuff in. You have your license, so what's stopping you" I jump up at my Dad and hug him with everything i have.

"Daddy, i don't know what to say, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou so much"

"Go on Annie, you best go shopping or you'll never leave. Oh and here". Dad pulls out an amex card. "This is set up in my name but you have complete access to the account. I have put at least $50,000, so go wild and shop till you drop. You deserve it Annie. I really mean it. Yes, you're not used to it. But I want you to have the best of everything" I am utterly speechless.

"I love you Daddy"

"Ana, come on, we best get going" Kate hauls me to the town car.

After hours of shopping, we have brought mini dresses, jeans, shorts, skirts, maxi dresses, heels, purses, jewellery, make-up, perfume, you name it we have it.

"Kate, I'll see you on Monday yeah?"

"Sure thing Steele. I still can't believe you shouted at the sales assistant"

"She was rude, and got up in my face, stupid bitch should of backed down if she didn't want me to slap her" Kate is laughing in hysterics.

"Love you A"

"Love you too K. I'll pick you up at 7:30 Monday so we can go get breakfast then go to school.

I can't wait to rock the work of Lakeside High School.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the characters, just the story. All characters belong to E. L. James. Reviews or personal messages, positive or negative welcome. I would appreciate your honest thoughts and opinions. Am open to suggestions as have no idea where i plan to take this story, just some ideas i wish to include.

**Ana's POV**

After i have finished packing away, all of my purchases from today and had dinner, its 10:30pm. **KNOCK KNOCK!** Wonder who that is at the door. I can hear Dad's footsteps along the foyer. I can hear footsteps along the foyer but this time there is more the one pair of feet. I'm just going to assume that is a friend of Dad's. There is absolutely nothing else to do and Kate and Ethan aren't allowed out because apparently it is too late to be out. I walk into my walk-in wardrobe and take off my clothes but keep my bra and panties on while i choose something to wear to bed. Suddenly i hear a low moan.

"That's a sight i have missed" I whip my head round to see who just that to me.

"Oh my god, Blake, what are you doing here?"

"Here to see you gorgeous"

"Blake, we broke up. But i will ask again because i don't believe that is the only reason you are in Seattle, nonetheless in my room. What are you doing here?"

With an exasperated reply, Blake replies "My family moved out here two weeks ago, and i want you back" I look at him, completely dumbfounded.

"I thought our relationship was just sexual things like me sucking your dick, not you wanting an official proper relationship with me"

"Ana, gorgeous.." he takes a step closer to me "i wanted to be your proper official boyfriend from the day i met you, however, i know you didn't want that with anyone at school." He places his hands of my naked waist and pulls me up against his chiselled six pack chest. "Gorgeous, all i can think about is you, how you taste, how your sweet, wet, tight little pussy tastes under my tongue and how you moaned my name when i made you come. I also think about how your hot, wet mouth feels around my dick. How you made me so hard and how you made me almost pass out every time i came. I want you back gorgeous and i'll do whatever it takes to get you back."

HOLY FUCK I AM SO TURNED ON RIGHT NOW! My panties are fucking drenched and Blake is just so hot and so manly.

"Does my Dad know you're up here?" I ask

"Yes Ana, my Dad and your Dad arranged for me to stay a few nights so that we can spend time together seeing as they are going to the airport now for their flight to San Francisco"

Blake's dad is a lawyer as well. I completely forgot that Blake's dad used to run the Georgia office. So apparently Blake and his family have moved to Seattle and our dads are going to San Francisco to see about opening up another branch down there.

"So tonight, it's just going to be me and you" I state

"That's right gorgeous, just me" kiss to my neck "and" kiss to my jaw "you" gentle and soft kiss to my lips. I grab his hair and pull him down to me more. His arms wrap around me pulling me tightly to his body and he traces his tongue along my bottom lip asking for permission to slip inside my mouth. I open my mouth, giving him enough space to glide his tongue against mine. I am so hot and wet right now.

His hands grope my ass and rhythmically squeeze both cheeks. I take one hand from his hair and trail is lightly down his throat to his defined pecks. My finger traces his sick pack and travels back and forth over his jeans. Gliding my hand lower, i cup his dick through his jeans which emits a low groan and gasp from his mouth to mine.

"Jesus, fuck gorgeous, i have missed you so much" Blake says through gritted teeth. "As soon as your Dad has gone, i want you. I want to taste this pussy of yours. I'm imagining your really wet for me right now aren't you" As he says this he slips his finger past my panties and enters one inside of me.

"Ahh, ooh shit, ahh please Blake." I moan. He pushes his finger out and then back in, only deeper this time.

"I knew you would be ready for my Ana. You're always ready for me" Blake states happily. He pulls his finger out and pushes it in my mouth. I suck as hard as i can and Blake's eyes widen and as he tries to remove his finger from my mouth. But i clamp my teeth seductively down on his finger to prevent him from removing it from my mouth.

"Ana, if you don't stop sucking my finger like that, I'm going to come in my fucking trousers" Blake groans.

"I best get dressed before my Dad comes upstairs looking for us. We can go downstairs and say goodbye, then i can get you all to myself" I whisper in his ear.

I turn around and go up on my top toes to grab my mid-thigh silk spaghetti strap lacy night gown. Blake's hands come around me and cup my tits. He pinches my nipples and kisses my neck. "Hurry up and i will meet you downstairs"

I change and put on a long silk night gown to make myself presentable. As i make my way downstairs i come into the foyer and see my Dad with his suitcase along with Miles, Blake's dad.

"Ahh, there you are sweetheart. Well we will be going now. If you need anything let me know. I left my card and some cash" Dad tells me then turns to Blake "Young man, if you value your life, you look after my girl while me and your Dad are gone, understand?"

"Loud and clear Ray. I'll make sure she is okay and relaxed" Blake replies with a smirk.

"Ana Darling, you look radiant as ever. When me and Ray get back from San Francisco, you'll have to come round for dinner one evening" Miles speaks to me.

"Hello Miles, it's lovely to see you again. So, if you have moved back here, i take it Blake will be attending Lakeside?" I state my question to all of them for an answer.

"Yes gorgeous, i will be attending Lakeside with you" Blake looks at me with pure lust in his eyes. He then turns back to our fathers, "Ana and I are back together now. Oh, Dad if you want to catch that flight, you best leave now, you only have an hour to get there"

"Of Course Miles, we need to be leaving. Annie, look after yourself, and remember any problems, i will be on the next fight home."

"Yes Dad, Love you"

"Love you too sweetheart" And then Miles and my Dad leave and I can hear the car going down the drive.

I turn my attention back to Blake, who is standing against the table in the foyer smirking at me.

"Well, gorgeous, looks like it's just going to be me and you for a couple of weeks" He takes a step towards me, and i take one back. That smirk turns ever sexier as he lunges at me and pins me to the wall beside the front door.

"Now, where were we?"

**Christian's POV**

I fucking hate Mondays. Especially, the first day of school. The worst part is the girls. Yes, i might be good looking, but it gets tiring having all these girls staring at you. I have a reputation as the bad ass! I have a temper. But i don't have sex with any of these girls. None, and i mean none of them, turn me on or attract me. Thing is, i'm inexperienced but i think i know exactly what to do. Everyone thinks i'm gay or that i fuck loads of girls in secret.

I don't want to fuck random girls, i want one girl, that would actually attract me and there was no one at school or Seattle that done that for me. I know i am definitely not gay, but i want a girl that will turn me on from looking at her, not trying to picture another girl's face.

So i am standing here in the car park surrounded by Ethan Kavanagh, Elliot my brother, Mia my sister and all their friends. The girls don't even dare look at me let alone talk to me because they know i will shout at them if they do. I can easily laugh and joke around with the boys because i am one of the boys. Admittedly i am popular with everyone.

"Ethan, where is Kate" Elliot asks Ethan

"She was gone when i woke up this morning so i assume that she got Geoffrey the driver to give her a lift or she went over to a friend's this morning" Ethan replies. There is about twenty of us and this new kid Blake who moved from Georgia. The girls attempted to talk to him but they were shot right down, when he shouted that he wasn't interested. Blake is an alright kid, i suppose, but he seems sly. Have to watch him carefully.

"Oh everyone, i'm staying with my girlfriend at the moment, seeing as both of our dads are out of town for a few weeks maybe even a couple of months, we're going to have a party next Saturday. I'll send you all an e-mail link so you can say if you are coming or not, but knowing my girlfriend she'll let anyone turn up, if they bring alcohol with them" Blake laughs to everyone.

Staying with his girlfriend. Well now it makes sense why he doesn't want any of these girls near him. Blake and I are obviously the most popular guys here. We're both good looking but Blake is in a relationship.

"Dude, you have a girlfriend, what does she look like and what is her name?" Ethan asks.

"I'm pretty sure you know her actually Ethan. Her name is Anastasia Steele" Blake replies.

Ethan gapes at Blake as if the information he has just heard is bullshit. That either means that this Anastasia is either not attractive or she is well out of Blake's league, but he is one of the all American boys so i can't seen it being the latter but the former, she mustn't be that attractive. That brings a smile to my face, maybe he doesn't have it all.

"Holy Shit! Mate, you lucky son of a bitch!" Maybe i spoke too soon. My gaze turns to Blake and he just looks at Ethan and smirks. A smirk i really want to punch. God, why do i hate this kid so much?

"Yeah, i thought you knew her. So you lot up for a party" Blake continues with that fucking smirk.

"Guarantee, that this Anastasia girl isn't pretty and she has a small house and you're only with her out of pity" James, one of the high school dicks adds to Blake.

"James, you couldn't be more wrong. If anything, Ana is with HIM out of pity. You wait till you see her. Now i think about it, Kate was being picked up by Ana this morning so they could go and get breakfast and then get ready, fucking girly shit i think" Ethan steps in to Blake's defence.

Everybody is interested in Blake's girlfriend. Will she be pretty but a snob or will she be ugly and dorky. Either way i shall be happy when Blake gets terrorized for being with this girl.

"So where is this mystery girlfriend of yours?" Elliot asks Blake.

"She picked Kate up this morning so they could go for breakfast and then they were going to come straight here so everyone got time to catch up as well. She should be here soon, so we still got another hour before we have to go in anyway" Blake replies.

"Ahh, so we know she drives. Bet it is a shit old death trap of a car" James intercepts the conversation again as usual.

"James, you wait till you see her. She'll have you eating out of the palm of her hand. And not just her looks. She is smart but fuck me is she sarcastic. She can work you around in circles and you end up really frustrated with yourself and you get angry but you can't blame her, because she has a point. Don't ever underestimate her.

Blake carries on talking about this party and how much fun it is going to be. Everybody is getting excited even though they have no idea what the house in question looks like.

Suddenly, the sound of a car engine, going considerably fast, fill the school car park. Elliot spots out the white audi tt flying down the school car park, accompanied by banging music. Fuck me, that is one nice car.

"Dear god, bet that's a little rich boy that wants to impress the ladies" David states.

As the car slows down about 20feet away, in a car park place, all you can hear is the thumping music. I can make it out to be **Drake, Hell Ya Fuckin' Right**. Good song.

_**Do you love this shit?**_

_**Are you high right now?**_

_**Do you ever get nervous?**_

_**Are you single?**_

_**I heard you fucked your girl, is it true?**_

Fuck, this has to be a guy who wants to impress the ladies.

_**And i say**_

_**Hell yeah**_

_**Hell yeah, Hell yeah**_

_**Fuckin' right**_

_**Fuckin' right, all right**_

_**(And we say) Hell yeah**_

_**Hell yeah, Hell yeah**_

_**Fuckin' right**_

_**Fuckin' right, all right**_

The car engine stops, along with the thumping bass of the music. There are only about 6 other cars in this car park, scattered around because it is a car park located round the back of school and to park your car here you have to have a nice car or money, so definitely a spoilt rich boy. The car is in direct line of our vision and everyone admires the beauty of it. The passenger door opens and out steps a Katherine Kavanagh, smiling like an idiot. Must be her new boyfriend or something.

The driver's door opens and everybody holds their breath and stares without blinking to see who this mystery guy is. As the car door shuts, the person behind, has everybody drooling or on their knees in shock including me.

WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!

A brunette beauty is looking over the hood of the car at Katherine and talking. She has the school uniform on, but she has worn it differently to everybody else. The skirt is hiked up to above her knees, maybe mid-thigh. The white blouse is tucked in to the skirt but has the top four buttons undone. Her hair falls just below her luscious tits slightly wavy. Her make-up is flawless. She is absolutely fucking stunning and...Oh shit...I'm getting hard!

This whole time i have been moaning about finding a girl that turned me on and just looking at her does it for me. I have to have her. I can't believe how turned on and attracted to her i am. I have been waiting for a girl to give me this affect and boom, out of nowhere she turns up.

Every guy has their eyes set on her. My blood begins to boil. Why am i getting so jealous? I don't even know the girl.

Katherine and this mystery girl meet round the front of the car, but she doesn't look too impressed. Mystery girl, takes her phone out of her bag and it looks as if she is texting someone. Katherine links her arm with her and drags her over in our direction.

YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! Kavanagh, bring her over here now. The way her hips sway side to side when she walks.. Oh Dear God that is hot!

Half way over, she places her phone in her bag, and looks up in our direction. Fuck, her eyes are amazing. Kate lets go of her arm and runs over to the girls to catch up, leaving mystery girl by herself.

_**Jesus Kavanagh, aren't you a good friend!**_

Katherine calls mystery girl over to be introduced but gets interrupted by a low almost moaning voice

"Gorgeous, were you really going to walk over there and not come and say hello to me first?" Blake smirks at this mystery girl. All the guys look at Blake like he lost his mind. Why would he say that to her if he has a girlfriend? The mystery girl smiles at Blake seductively and walks over to him. He pulls her against his chest and she grabs his hair and pulls his mouth down to hers. He gropes her ass and groans loudly. Jesus! Fuck! She is hot!

"How is that for hello?" She says

"Ana, gorgeous, if you say hello to me like that everyday i'll be one happy guy" Blake replies. ANA! ANASTASIA! ANASTASIA STEELE! FUCK! This is his girlfriend. She goes up on tip toes and whispers something in his ear. She then turns away and walks over to Katherine and Mia. All attention turns to Blake and he has to adjust his pants. And then he says "Yes everybody that is my girlfriend Anastasia Steele"

After half an hour, the boys are still catching up and Ana is talking animatedly with all the girls. She is very popular it seems. Katherine goes over to a friend of hers called Peter the other side of the car park to ask him for the party Ana and Blake are throwing. I am definitely going! No question, i am going!

"Trouble alert! Trouble alert!" James states, pointing in the direction of Katherine. Leila Williams has approached Katherine and is talking to her. Leila is one of the most stuck up girls in this school and she believes she is god's gift to earth. She doesn't attract me in the slightest. Mia walks over there to back-up Katherine. Leila never got along with Mia because Mia didn't agree with wearing so much fake-tan you look like an orange.

"Umm, you're Christian right?" I'm pulled out of my thoughts my Ana standing in front of me.

"Yeah, you're Ana right?"

"Yeah, that's me. Who's that girl talking to Mia and Kate because she looks like the kind of girl that i want to punch really hard". I'm taken back by her statement. So not only is she beautiful but she is protective and cares about her friends. God, can she get any more amazing right now.

"That would be Leila Williams. The high school pest. She thinks she has everything. And can get whatever she wants."

"Well, she best stay out of my way, because if she pisses off Kate or Mia, i will rip her fucking hair out"

"Slow down gorgeous, try not to get in any fights at this school yeah?" Blake wraps his arms around her from behind, which gets my blood boiling all over again.

"Fine" Ana replies with an exasperated sigh. "Blake, do you mind pissing off and letting me carry on my conversation with Christian please? I want to talk to him about Mia for a bit"

"Sure thing gorgeous" Blake says and turns round to carry on his conversation with Elliot and Ethan.

"So what about Mia do you want to talk about" I ask curiously

"I don't"

"But, that's what you just said"

"I want to get to know you, but i can't do that with Blake peering over my shoulder now can i?" She raises her eyebrow and me. We are interrupted by crying. When me and Ana turn around all our friends are surrounding Mia.

"Mia, what's wrong?" I ask my baby sister.

"That Leila bitch slapped her and called her a tramp" Katherine snaps.

"Please tell me you hit her?" Ana pleads

"NO! Ana, you don't hit Leila. She is so popular and nasty. You don't want to mess with her." Kate replies.

"Kate, you fucking pussy. I'll do it. Nobody hurts a friend of mine and gets away with it." Ana gives Blake her bag and walks over in the direction of Leila.

"Oooh, Blake, your girlfriend is about to get beaten up by Leila." James teases.

"James, shut up and watch. My gorgeous girl won't let that piece of trash, touch her."

Ana stands in front of Leila and smiles sweetly at her. She then talks but keeps the fake smile plastered on her face. Leila's face drops and pales. Ana turns and walks over in our direction. When she gets back she says "Well she is a dirty hoe". Everybody laughs and then suddenly everybody stops and looks behind Ana to see all of Leila's friends walking over. We all take an involuntary step backwards away from Ana. But she doesn't seem affected at all.

Leila stand in front of Ana, trying to showcase her body, but Ana beats her down with her stunning natural beauty.

"You may be new here, so let me clear something up for you. I am the most popular girl in school, with a lot of friends. Don't you ever talk to me like a piece of shit again or you will regret it, do you understand me honey?" Leila adds sarcastically.

Next thing we know, Ana has raised her hand and punched Leila flat in the nose and she has gone tumbling straight down to the ground. Leila's nose is bleeding and she looks scared. All her friends stare in shock that someone defended themselves.

"Listen, _**honey**_, let me clear something up for YOU! Firstly, you might be the most popular girl in school but that don't mean fuck all when you have a face like a dog. Secondly, i will stop talking to you, like a piece of shit when you no longer smell like it or look like it. And finally, you touch Mia Grey again or say one more spiteful thing about her, i will make sure YOU regret it! Now, do you understand me _**honey?**_".

Leila stands up crying and runs off and everybody claps and laughs at what Ana just said to Leila. I'm completely dumbfounded. This girl, who I have only known thirty minutes or so, has just protected my sister and stuck up for and punched the most popular girl in school to defend her. Fuck me, i want her now!

We all decide to go to our lockers, and get ready for class. Everybody asks what locker number each other have. Turns out i have locker 68 and Ana has locker 69. THE IRONY IS NOT LOST ON ME!

"Christian, is it alright if i walk with you to the lockers seeing as no one else's locker is near ours?" Ana asks.

"Yeah, sure. Let's go" I smile enthusiastically. I don't care if she is Blake's. I will have her. I need to have her. I want her.


End file.
